1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body structure that defines a vehicle cargo area. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle body structure that includes a shelf and a removable member that can be attached to an upper side of the shelf in a cargo movement restricting orientation or can be attached to a lower side of the shelf in a stowed orientation.
2. Background Information
A new passenger vehicle typically includes a cargo area that can receive any of a variety of types of cargo. Most cargo areas typically include a deck surface and an optional cover in order to conceal any cargo related objects placed on the deck surface.